


The Best Daughter Ever, That We Could Ever Ask For:

by mytwodadslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: New Generation Series: [1]
Category: My Two Dads
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/M, Family, General, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Nursing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/mytwodadslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Nicole Bradford-Nichols just had a baby, She was on cloud nine with her husband, Zach Nichols, When her fathers showed up with their wives, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	The Best Daughter Ever, That We Could Ever Ask For:

*Summary: Nicole Bradford-Nichols just had a baby, She was on cloud nine with her husband, Zach Nichols, When her fathers showed up with their wives, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Nicole Bradford-Nichols was looking up from her little daughter, whom she just given birth hours ago, she was looking at her husband, Zach, who looked so exhausted, she smiled, & said, "Baby, If you aren't gonna go home, Why don't you rest in the lounge, Michaela & I will be fine, I will have the nurse call you, If I need you, okay ?", The Beautiful Blond said with a nod towards to the door, The New Father looked uncertain about it.

 

"Are you sure, Nic ?, I can stay here, if you want ?, I could get some rest here," Nicole made a "shooing" motion, & told him, "Go ahead, Babe, I **_will be_** fine, I promise". Zach knew that he wouldn't win this battle, so he nodded,  & surrendered. "Okay, If you need me, Send the nurse, Got it ?", "I promise", "Say "bye-bye", Daddy, Bye-Bye", She waved their little daughter's hand at him, He smiled, & waved back at them, & left the room. After awhile, The Nurse came in, & showed Nicole how to breastfeed the baby, & they had some alone time after that.

 

The Mother-Daughter Duo went to sleep after that, & then Nicole wanted to have some more bonding time with her child, so they hung out for a little bit longer, til there was a knock on the door, she called out, "Come in", Her two fathers, Joey Harris, & Michael Taylor, along with their wives, Sarah Bennington-Harris, & Allison Novack-Taylor, & Nicole's little sister, Gracie Harris came in, & they all had smiles on their faces, as they saw her with her little daughter.

 

"Hey there, Guys, Come in !", Nicole said exclaiming with happiness, "Where's Zach ?", Michael asks, The Business Executive had soften up to her husband, after the awful breakup, that they went through, before they got back together, "He is resting, He is gonna take second feeding, while I get some sleep", The Beautiful Young Woman answered as she kissed all of their cheeks, "She is so cute", Gracie gushed, "But not as cute as you were, Cutie", Nicole bopped her sister on the nose, making her giggle in response. "Everyone, Meet Michaela-Josephine Nichols", Michael & Joey were touched by her daughter's surprised announcement.

 

The Wives sensed that they needed some time alone with Nicole, so they each said to Gracie, "How about we go pick out something for the new baby & Nicole, Sweetheart ?", Allison asked her honorary niece, Sarah said, "You can even pick it out, How does that sound ?", Gracie nodded, & held out her hands to them, & headed out for the **_Gift Shop_**. Once, The Door was closed, The Two Men gave their daughter their full attention, as she puts the baby back in her portable bassinet, so she can take a break.

 

"What's up, Nic ?", Joey asks, The Artist knows that their daughter can't hide anything from them, & that she can't lie to save her life, Michael said concurring, "Come on, Honey, Tell us what's eating at you ?", "What if I am not good at this, or won't be ?", she asked with a little anxiety. "We had the same reaction, when we were awarded custody, & legal guardianship of you, Babe", Joey said with a smile, as he thought of the memory. Nicole was surprised, "You did ?", she asked out of shock, & amazement.

 

"Sure, We had no idea what the hell what we were doing", Michael said, as he backed up Joey's statement, The Business Executive was also smiling at the memories of what they went through together as a little family, before they expanded their family. "You are gonna be a great mother, Honey, Never doubt it", Michael said, as he concluded what he said, "You can definitely count us", Joey said with a bigger smile, as they all looked at the baby, "Pop, & Gramps are always gonna be there for you", Nicole got a little emotional, as she hugged her fathers.

 

"Thank you for being wonderful fathers, & for being my fathers", she hugged them tightly to her, "Thank you for being a gift to us", Michael said, as he choked back his emotion, Joey was having the same problem, "And thank you for being a wonderful kid too, & the best daughter that we could ever ask for", They kissed the top of her head, & Michaela woke up wanting attention, to break the moment up, They all laughed, as Joey brought over the baby, & enjoyed the rest of the visit. Michael & Joey watched their daughter interact with their grandchild, & thought to themselves, **"Thank you, Marcy, For giving us Nicole"** , as they composed themselves.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
